My Answer
by Nishu96
Summary: Naruto finally gives Hinata an Answer to her Love Confession.


Hinata´s P.O.V

I was on my way back home from the meeting with the other girls. _Hanging out with them is so much fun but it´s not like I would talk that much. I wish I would have the same self-confidence as Sakura and Ino. They´re not so shy like me, they always tell others their opinion and they don´t fear confrontate other people when they have something to talk about. I wish I could say the same about me…_

I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. _A month has passed now since Pain attacked Konoha and I confessed my feelings to Naruto but he hasn´t replied to it yet. It makes me sad and I wish I could talk with him about it but would this be the right thing to do? It scares me because I think his answer will break my heart. I think he could tell me that I´m not more than a friend to him because he still loves Sakura…_

I stopped walking and became sad while I thought that maybe one day Sakura will share his feelings and then they´ll be together. _But even though it would make me really sad and break my heart I would be happy for them. I would wish that Naruto shares my feelings but if he would only be happy when he´s together with Sakura than it´s also fine because the only thing I want is to see him happy, even if it´s without me…_

Suddenly I heard some strange noise from a shrub.

"Wh- Who is there?"

"Sorry if I terrified you…"

Naruto walked at me and grinned.

"N- Naruto…"

I blushed. _What is he doing here?_

"Are you on your way back home?"

I nooded.

"Y- Yes!"

"Well then I´ll accompany if it´s okay with you."

He smiled at me and I felt how I blushed even more. _Is this a dream?_

"Y- Yes sure!"

We walked beside each other and I felt really happy. _Naruto is bringing me home…_

He suddenly stopped.

"Uhm is something the matter Naruto?"

"Yes I would like to talk with you about something…"

Oh no will he give me an answer now? I don´t want to hear it but maybe after it I can finally let go of him… No even then I couldn´t. My feelings for him are to strong they won´t disappear so easily…

"I- I´m sorry Naruto but I really have to go home now…"

_Why am I such a coward?_

"But it´s really important Hinata!"

"No I- I can´t I´m sorry…"

I wanted to walk away but he grabbed my arm. He was now standing right infront of me and looked me in the eyes. Then he embraced me all of a sudden. He pressed me tightly on his body.

"N- Naruto…"

_Why is he doing that? It feels so good but what are his intentions?_

He was letting go of me and blushed a little bit.

"Hinata I wanted to thank you…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you would have gave your own life to protect me…"

So this was it what he wanted to tell me. I´m glad in one way…

I looked to the ground.

"Y- You´re Welcome!"

"But that´s not the only thing I wanted to talk about…"

Oh no please…

"Hinata I-"

"No!"

I ran away. I don´t want to hear it! I couldn´t endure it if he tells me that he doesn´t love me! I just can´t…

"Hinata Wait!"

He came after me and tried to stop me. No please just leave me alone…

I tripped and fell down to the ground.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Yes I´m fine…"

He helped me to get back up.

"Why were you running away?"

He seemed to be confused.

"I- I- "

I didn´t know what to say. Why can´t I tell him the truth?

He laid his hand on my cheek and I felt like I wanted to faint away.

"I´m sorry Hinata…"

"What?"

Why is he apologizing?

"I´m an Idiot because I still didn´t reply to your love confession…"

He blushed and looked down to the ground.

"I needed some time to think about it you know but now I´m sure about my feelings for you…"

My heart started beating faster. Naruto…

He grabbed my hands.

"Hinata you´re a very special person. You´re extremly shy and I often thought you´re some kind of weird but you´re also kind and really lovely. I never thought that you had those feelings for me and since you told me about it I couldn´t stop thinking about you. I- I think I´m in love with you!"

"Wh- What?"

I felt how tears were coming into my eyes and then I started crying.

"Oh no did I say something wrong?"

He looked a bit shocked but I shacked my head.

"No you didn´t say anything wrong but- but are you sure?"

"Why shouldn´t I?"

"What is with Sakura?"

I know it´s dumb to ask this but maybe he´s just trying to lie to himself…

"What is with her?"

"I know that you have feelings for her…"

He smiled.

"Yea you´re right I had feelings for her but she never could like me this way, I know that. She still loves Sasuke and this will never change. I accepted it and I´ll look forward. Forward to you!"

"N- Naruto I´m speechless…"

"You don´t have to say anything…"

He came closer to me and wiped off my tears. Then he carefully kissed me. Oh my god this is what I ever wanted! It´s such an amazing feeling I wish it would last forever…

He laid his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I looked up to him and smiled.

"So uhm say Hinata can I treat you to some Ramen tomorrow?"

"Yes of course!"

I was so happy I finally got what I ever wanted. He brought me home and I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight…"

I blushed but he smiled.

"Goodnight my Dear…"

He left and I lend against the wall. I´m so glad and now I can be together with my beloved Naruto…


End file.
